The Lady and her Armor
by KHfan22
Summary: An author falls in love with a rocket scientist and becomes a friend with a young man who claims he's from another world. A Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala story. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Chapter 11 is fixed.
1. Page 1

Name: Aikou (Ah-ee-Ko) Herutsu (Heh-roo-soo)  
Age: 17  
Homeland: Japan  
Living: In Germany  
Occupation: Novelist and Illustrator (she writes and draws)

Looks:  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Black, long (mid-back), straight  
Clothes: A black ankle-reached skirt with a black shirt under a white jacket.  
Best Feature: Smile to the camera! D

Likes: Quiet, Peace, Drawing, and Reading.  
Dislikes: Loud explosions (close), in center of crowd.  
Desires: To be known in books and finding a love.  
Past: Aikou's life if pretty simple. She is born, has a normal childhood, succeeds in school, grows up, gets a job, and moves to Germany from Japan. One thing that was different about her is that she sees and talks to spirits. She found out at the age of 14.

* * *

I looked around Munich and smiled. I was amazed at how the city is different from Japan's town. I was walking backwards and bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and looked at who I bumped into.

It was a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He held a suit case and many rolled up papers which I assumed was blueprints.

"I'm so sorry…" I said with my Japanese accent.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking too." He said.

I nodded.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"Uh, yes… you are correct… I am from Japan." I said.

"I can tell by your accent." He smiled.

"What are those papers?" I asked.

"Umm… nothing, it's just about rockets." He said.

"Oh I see…" I said.

"Well, good bye, we might see each other again!" He said walking off.

I smiled and went off looking for my house.

* * *

(2 years later)

I was now pretty much known by becoming an author of children books. I was better on my German skills and spoke it fluently. I saw that man I bumped into two years ago.

We happened to be a block away and his job was on the way at my house.

I stepped out with a notebook and saw Alphonse. "Alphonse!" I yelled.

He looked around and turned to my house. He smiled as I ran up to him.

"What's happening, Ai (I-ee)?" He asked.

I held up my notebook. "I'm still writing." I said.

"Oh yeah, I bought your book called… Umm… Dreams and Spirits. It's pretty interesting." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

The book, Dreams and Spirits, was the only book that I didn't write as a children book. It was more like a book explaining about types of dreams and how spirits feel. After all, I can talk to them.

"Yeah, how do you know about the 'Spirits'?" He asked, emphasizing Spirits.

"I can talk to them." I said and smiled.

"Right…" He said.

"I'm serious, I can." I said.

"I will believe that when I see pigs fly." He laughed.

I nodded and sighed.

"Alphonse?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind us and Alphonse turned.

I looked behind us and we saw a boy in a brown over coat, brown pants, and a white shirt.

He had golden eyes and blonde long hair tied in a low pony tail.

"Do I know you?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone I knew." He said looking sad.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Who's the person?" I asked.

"Alphonse Elric, my brother." He said.

I held out a hand, "Aikou Herutsu, but you can call me Ai." I said.

"Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." He said.

"Hello Ed." I said.


	2. Page 2

I sat in the car writing furiously as Edward told his story.

After he finished Alphonse was laughing so hard that he coughed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me.

"I'm fine Ai. It's Ed's stories, they're hilarious!" Alphonse said.

Ed looked back and I had panic on my face. "You don't believe me?" He asked.

"Well Alchemy, soul attachments, creating things out of thin air, it's really impossible." He said.

Ed turned the wheel and the car screeched as it went of road and crashed.

I opened my eyes and found out I had saved the papers and most importantly my life. I stood up and Alphonse and Ed stood up. I slapped the papers on Ed's head.

"Oww!" He said rubbing his head.

"You would have killed us all." I said harshly.

"Huh, well it was Alphonse's fault." Ed muttered.

"Don't blame him!" I said.

"He said my past isn't true." He said.

I relaxed and turned to Alphonse. I helped him up.

"Well it does seem illogical…" He said.

"Do want to know what I think?" I asked.

They looked at me.

"I think… we should get a new ride…" I nodded and pointed at the wrecked car.

They laughed and scratched their heads.

"Hey I think I hear one coming!" Ed said and ran off.

I sighed and placed a hand on my chest sighing. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked.

"My necklace… It's my necklace I can't find it…" I said looking around.

"We'll get a new one, at the carnival." Alphonse said.

"But, my grandmother gave me it and I can't…" I looked at Ed waving at the car approaching.

"Okay let's hurry and find it." Alphonse said.

"O-okay…" I said and we went around looking for the necklace.

I sighed as the car approached Ed and Ed looked at us.

"Ai!" Alphonse called me.

He ran up and opened his hand.

"Is this it?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

He quickly put it on and dragged me towards the car.

Ed stepped aside and Alphonse got in.

Alphonse turned and helped me inside.

We both helped Ed and once we were secure the car drove on towards the carnival.

"So you're going to the carnival." Ed asked.

"You got it." A gypsy said.

"So what shows do you do?" I asked.

"The usual, Singing, Theater…" another gypsy said.

"What are you doing?" One asked.

"We're showing rockets." Alphonse said nervously.

"And you?" The gypsies asked me and I smiled.

"I'm just an author." I said.

"She says she can talk to spirits." Alphonse said.

"I can!" I groaned.

"You can?" A gypsy asked.

I nodded.

"Show us." Another said.

I blushed and touched my necklace. "This necklace belongs to my grandmother. She passed away when I was little. I couldn't know her very well until I was 14. In my house I suddenly saw a ghost-like figure. It was my grandmother. She told me she wanted to see me one last time before she left for Heaven. She told me about this necklace and gave it to me. Now she says that she's glad that I have two wonderful friends." I said and opened my eyes.

Everyone was silent and I looked away.


	3. Page 3

I walked with Alphonse carrying all his blueprints. I listened to Ed's stories about his past and found them interesting. I took mental notes in my head and set the box down once Alphonse stopped.

"You're not staying?" Alphonse asked as Ed began to walk away.

"I think I'll just lie down at the truck." Ed said and walked off.

"Ai, I think you should wait at the truck too." Al said.

I nodded. "Be careful!" I said and walked after Ed.

Ed looked at me. "You do remind me of a girl I know."

I looked at him.

He had a distant face. "Her name was Aikou too." He said.

"Oh?" I asked.

He nodded. "She very quiet and she loved my brother. She didn't care if his soul was in an armor. She just loved him and I think he might have felt the same." He said and frowned.

"So why the long face?" I asked.

"She... died..." He said.

I frowned.

"It turned out she had a disease which she escaped twice, but because she hid it from us and fought hard with alchemy was too much for her." He said. "Alphonse took it really hard."

* * *

(Ed's World)

Alphonse stood in front of a grave staring at a picture of a girl with black hair and a beautiful smile.

Winry walked up and looked at Alphonse. "Alphonse?" She asked.

"Hello, Winry." He said.

"Why are you up early?" She asked.

"I don't know why but I think I know this girl. She's so beautiful." He said.

Winry smiled. "We never told you about Aikou, because of the reaction you had when she died. You loved her too and Ed said that you took it really hard." She whispered.

"Can you tell me everything about her?" Al asked.

"I don't know everything about her, but she was just like you. It turned out that she hid the fact that she was sick long before she met you. She fought for her life three times. It was the third time that killed her. She didn't like the military but she still helped them all she can. She loved to read, write, and draw. In fact, she loved to draw you." She said.

"Do you have her drawings?" Al asked.

Winry smiled.

Al sat in Aikou's guest room and looked at old drawings of him in his armor. He placed the pictures in the box and picked up at letter. Surprised, it was addressed to him.

_Dear Alphonse Elric,_

_By the time to read this I have passed the gate and you got back your body. There might be a chance that you don't remember me, but I will always remember you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and Edward earlier about my problems. I was afraid that you would get really worried and send be back to my home. I just can't do it. I wanted to be with you. I thought that I could help you as much as you can help me. You made me so happy and confident that I wanted to pay you back by helping you find the philosopher stone. Now I rest in peace and I hope you find your body. Don't ever lose hope. I love you so much._

_Your Friend,_

_Aikou Mitsuna_

Alphonse put the letter in the box and put it back under the bed.

Winry peaked inside and smiled. "So how was it?" She asked.

"They're really good." Alphonse said.

Winry nodded. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." And closed the door.

Alphonse walked around and heard a slight noise.


	4. Page 4

He looked down. He didn't think that there should be a loose board on the floor. He got on his knees and pushed the creaking board.

It seemed like it was removed before.

He pushed one end and the other side rose up. He removed the wooden board and found a dark wooden box with a beautiful painted flower on it. He picked it up and opened it.

A small ruby necklace lay in velvet and he picked it up. The velvet cloth moved to reveal leather. He frowned. How many things did Aikou leave hidden? He took off the velvet cover to reveal a book. He took it out and opened it.

In an elegant handwriting wrote:

To the man

of my dreams,

Alphonse Elric,

And his brother,

Edward Elric

He flipped the page and the title wrote:

The Lady and her Armor

By Aikou Mitsuna

He was about to read the first page until Winry's voice called.

"Alphonse! Lunch is ready!"

"Alright!" Alphonse yelled and put the small book into his pockets. He hastily wrapped the necklace into the velvet cloth and put it away. He had no interest in the small necklace. He ran down stairs and Den ran up to him licking his face.

* * *

(Other side of the Gate)

I looked up from my drawing to look at Ed. He laid still watching Alphonse and his crew set up the rockets. I quickly put finishing touches and suddenly heard a loud whistle. I looked up and saw the rocket fly up and then disappear a few distances away.

There were applause and cheers for the rocket's success.

"It looks like they did it." Ed said.

I nodded.

"I'll use that to get back home. Do you think it'll work?" He asked.

I smiled. "You can never lose hope." I said.

He gave a grin and stared at the sky. He reached up. "I wonder how everyone is doing there. I wonder what Alphonse is doing. He must be alive. He's got to be..."

In the corner of my eye I saw a girl from before run to the truck and hide under a blanket.

Ed sat up and we watched as a few men run up and pull the girl away. Next thing I knew Ed was trying to help the girl. "Ai! Help!" He said.

I jumped off the truck and punched a man that was holding the girl.

The girl backed away and a man pointed a gun at me.

I froze and he got ready to pull the trigger.

Ed punched the man and the gun was thrown upwards and set off.

I gasped and Ed grabbed my hand. I was dragged off with the Gypsy girl and we ran until we were out of sight. I crouched down and rubbed my temples.

Ed and the girl panted to gain their breath and Ed noticed my tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I wiped them and shook my head. "N-nothing... It's nothing." I said and stood up. I smiled. "Thank you Ed, You saved me." I said.

"It's alright." He said and turned to the girl. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "As the girl I thank you. My name is Noah." She said.

"I'm Ed Elric. She's Aikou Herutsu." Ed said while nodding.

I sighed. "I just hope they don't take my work and hopefully Alphonse got them." I said and turned to the girl. "It looks like they're after you. Maybe you should stay with one of us." I said.

"Thank you so much, I think I would like to say with Ed if it's alright with him." Noah said.

Ed gave a smile. "It's alright." He said.

I smiled. "Come on, let's go home. I think we had enough action for today." I said and walked off.


	5. Page 5

(Alphonse's Pov)

I walked up to Aikou's house and watched as everyone drove off. I rang her doorbell and she answered in her regular attire.

She smiled her beautiful smile. "Hello Alphonse."

I gave a clearing cough and held out her papers. "I believe these are yours?" I said.

Aikou gave a relieved look and took them.

Our hands brushed together and I felt tingles run up my spine.

"Thank you, Alphonse! I was hoping you would return them to me. Umm... Would you like to come inside for a drink?" She asked.

"Sure," I said and walked inside.

She closed the door gently and I looked around. Her house was pretty much normal except for the china.

"This way." She said and led me to a small sitting room full off stacks of paper. She moved a stack and sat down in an armchair.

"I'm sorry for the messy papers." She said

"It's alright! I'm used to it. You know having all these blueprints for rockets." He said.

Aikou gave a chuckle and I looked at the tray with a teapot, a cup half full of tea and a few stacked cups.

"I was resting my head. Tea?" She said and took a cup. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"Yes please." I said and watched her pour tea into the cup. I took the cup and once again our hands brushed. I thought I was going to drop the cup but I managed to keep my hand steady.

"You must be wondering why we left early." She said while filling her cup.

"Yeah." I said and took a sip. I quickly spit out the hot tea as it burned my tongue.

Aikou gasped and ran to the kitchen.

I fanned my tongue and felt tears in my eyes.

Aikou quickly returned with a glass of ice water and I drank it quickly.

I set the glass down and she gave a laugh. I looked up as she held her stomach and fell into a fit of giggles.

"You... You're so funny!" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Are... Are you alright?" she gasped.

I nodded. "Y-yeah..." I said and we slowly got control of ourselves.

She poured tea in the glass with ice and handed me the glass. "Here, Ice Tea." She giggled and I gave a chuckle.

"Thanks, that's much better." I said after taking a drink. "So why did you leave without me?" I asked.

Aikou set her hands on her lap with the cup and frowned. "A girl was being chased by a group of men. Ed and I got her out and we had to make our escape." She said.

"Were you guys hurt?" I asked worried.

"No... except for a loud gun shot right next to me. But other than that we're all fine." She said.

I frowned.

Aikou was scared of loud noises from up close to her and because the gunshot was next to her it must have almost scared her out of her mind. She is the person to embrace calmness, quiet, and peace.

When I heard of that I knew she would never love me because of my job. I love to make rockets and watch them soar into the sky. I just know that we'll just be friends. 'Yeah... just friends...'

"So you're okay right now?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, a nice shower and some hot tea relaxed me nicely. You should go back home. I'm sure Ed and Noah are waiting for you." She said.

"Noah?" I asked.

"The girl we saved. She's staying at your house by her choice." She said and I nodded.

I stood up and we walked towards her door. "Well if you need anything then call me alright?" I asked.

She nodded and we said our goodbyes. She watched me as I turned out of sight.


	6. Page 6

(Aikou's Pov)

I sat in Alphonse's house writing my story. I was in my little word that I didn't hear the door open and close and someone come in. I looked up in time to see Alphonse catch his groceries before they fell.

"Aikou! Why are you here?" He asked.

"Ed invited me. He thought that I could come here and eat with you three." I said while writing.

"Oh well he didn't tell me." He said.

"I can tell by your reaction." I said and picked up at eraser.

"So what story are you writing?" Alphonse asked sitting on the couch.

"It's not going to be published. This one is for fun, but also personal." I said smiling.

"Oh, in that case, I won't push you to let me read it." He said.

I smiled.

* * *

(Alphonse's Pov)

I stretched after the good dinner that Aikou and Noah made. Noah and Ed retreated upstairs to get ready for bed. I noticed that Aikou disappeared after dinner and I decided to look around for her. I walked out of the kitchen and found a figure curled up on the couch giving soft calm breaths. I walked up to see Aikou's soft face against the couch and I felt a shock numb my body for a few seconds. I reached and moved some hair out of her face and then brushed my thumb over her cheek.

"You like her don't you?" Ed asked.

I jumped and turned around to see Ed smiling. I looked at Aikou and, summoning up my courage, nodded.

"I understand perfectly. When I was in my world my brother loved a girl who looked like her. I know you don't believe me, but trust me on this: She likes you too." He said.

I felt myself heat up and looked at her. "Even if that was true, I don't think we have enough courage to tell each other that. Please don't tell her, Ed. I'm not ready." I said.

"You're secret is safe with me." He said and began to walk towards the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead." I said.

Ed walked up the stairs and I looked down at the table.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to read the title.' I thought and picked up the first page.

The Lady and her Armor

I raised my brow and set it down. I yawned and headed for bed.


	7. Page 7

(Aikou's Pov)

I quickly sat up and looked around. I almost panicked because I wasn't in my house, but I remembered I fell asleep in Alphonse's house.

I gave my body a stretch and began to explore the house. I reached Al's room and opened the door to see Alphonse snoring on his bed. I chuckled at his position. His right arm and leg hung to the ground and his left arm was crushed between his head and his pillow. The bed sheet wrapped around his body like it was a monster that didn't want to let go. I looked at the time to see it was around 8. I saw Ed closing his door and he paused when he saw me.

He raised a brow. "Spying on Alphonse?" He asked.

I blushed. "Sorry..." I said and hurried downstairs. I cooked breakfast and got the plates ready as Alphonse, Ed and Noah came in. I smiled. "Good Morning!" I said.

"A-Aikou! You didn't have to cook breakfast for us!" Alphonse said.

"Nah it's okay. I want to." I said.

He sighed and smiled at me.

Ed looked at the food on the table. "Where's your food?" Ed asked.

"I ate while cooking; I had to make sure it was just right for my friends." I waved as I continued my story.

* * *

(No Pov)

Alphonse sighed. "See? She's too nice." Alphonse sighed.

Ed smirked.

Alphonse blushed and glared at Ed. "Don't you dare..."

Ed went back to eating. "I promise I won't do anything..." He said. "Mmm... This is good Aikou!" He said with food still in his mouth.

"Just make sure you don't talk with your mouth full, chew with your mouth open, and choke on it." Aikou said not looking up.

Ed was about to speak when he stopped and coughed.

Alphonse quickly hit Ed's back and Noah rushed to get a glass of water.

Ed swallowed and drank the water. "You're so evil!" He hissed at me.

"Wipe your mouth..." Aikou smirked and scribbled furiously against the paper.

Ed growled and wiped his mouth.


	8. Page 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I watched as Alphonse worked on a rocket.

Ed walked up and he sat down next to me with a grunt. "Alphonse told me about you and your fear of loud sounds." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I just had a lot of bad experiences with loud sounds. I usually go to my mother when there is a loud sound and I would just cry while she hushed small comforting words to me. All my life I lived in a quiet life." I said.

"I see." He whispered and I took out a pair of ear plugs. "Want one?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm kind of used to this stuff." He said.

I nodded and plugged my ears. I opened a book and started reading. "Tap me when you need me." I said. I watched Ed nod and read the book.

After a few minutes Ed tapped me and I looked at him. He pointed at the rocket and I watched as the engine roared to life.

Alphonse gave a thumbs up to his crew but frowned as he saw me. He gave me a worried look but I held up my bag of ear plugs. He smiled before continuing his work.

Ed looked at me and raised a brow.

I looked at him as he said something. I quickly took off the ear plugs. "Sorry?" I asked.

"You like him don't you?" He asked.

I looked at my papers and started writing. "Of course I like him. He's my friend." I said.

"You like him more than a friend. You want to be in a relationship with him." Ed whispered.

The tip on my pencil tapped and I brushed off the graphite bits.

I took out a new pencil and looked at him at the corner of my eye.

Ed was still giving me a smirk and I sighed in defeat.

"Okay! I like him. He's just so cute... and dreamy... and... He so kind... I can't help it!" I said quickly even if I had pauses. I turned away and Ed laughed.

"I under-" Ed started but I continued.

"I mean, he helps other people with what they are doing and their troubles and I can't see why someone wouldn't like him. Did you know he likes cats? Yeah he always takes stray cats and shelters them, but then he lets them go and he picks up another one the next day. Oh did I mention he's so dreamy?" I said quickly and Ed held up his hand.

"I'm not a girl and obviously I don't like other guys." Ed said.

I looked at the ground and sank in my seat.

"But I think you should tell him." Ed said.

"What's the use, Ed? I'm a more... quiet, calm, and peaceful person and yes Alphonse likes to make rockets, but I just don't think it'll work out." I whispered.

"So? You guys can be opposite but still have a good relationship together. It's like my brother and Aikou from my travels. I thought of them to be a great couple and I see Aikou in you and my brother in Alphonse. I think you two make a great couple. Just go and ask Alphonse out to dinner. It won't hurt." He said He picked up the ear plugs and popped them in my ears tightly as the rockets roared with a second test drive. Ed took them out and I smiled at him.

"Wow, Ed. I never thought you had it in you." I said.

Ed laughed. "Neither did I, Aikou..."


	9. Page 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the day was finished I found Alphonse alone cleaning up. I looked at Ed and he nodded at me while leaving. I walked towards Alphonse slowly and I stopped at a wrench as he picked it up.

Alphonse looked at me and smiled. "Hello Aikou." He smiled.

I smiled. "I believe you said hi to me but well... it doesn't hurt to say hello again right?" I laughed.

He gave a small chuckle and we both looked away.

"So how would you..." We both spoke at the same time and paused. "You go first." We spoke again and paused.

Alphonse opened his mouth but I covered his mouth.

"I want to spend lunch together! Just... you and me. If that's okay..." I said quickly and pulled my hand away.

Alphonse smiled. "Sure, but first I have to clean up a little." He said rubbing a small black spot.

I laughed as it spread and pushed his hand away. I licked my thumb and rubbed the oil off. I froze halfway and he stared at me surprised. I quickly wiped it away and turned to leave. "I-I-I'll wait for you outside." I said and walked off.

Alphonse's Pov

I watched as Aikou quickly walk outside and I rubbed my cheek where she rubbed the oil away. I quickly rushed to the restroom and washed my face. I washed my hands and took off the apron that shielded the oil and dirt from my clothes. I walked out of the building to see Aikou holding her head and sighing.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah." She said and we walked off towards a restaurant.

We sat down at a nice café and chose a spot outside. We both ordered a cup of coffee and the waitress left.

"So, how's writing?" I asked.

"Fine... How are the rockets?" She asked.

"Good and working." I smiled.

She smiled and rested her chin on her hand. "Do you think Edward's stories are true?" She asked.

I sat back and sighed. "Well it's true his stories seem a little too fictional." I said.

"I see, I didn't really reach the point to decide but I feel like... this Aikou girl that he knew is real." She said.

"Another Aikou?" I asked.

"He told me about in his past he and his brother met a girl named Aikou Mitsuna. She looked like me and she loved Alphonse, Ed's brother, very much. I feel like there's another soul in me. I don't know what it is." She said.

The Waitress came back with two cups of coffee, sugar, cream and a bowl of ice cream.

We both looked at her.

"We didn't order this." I said.

"It's on the house for couples." She smiled and walked off.

We blinked and looked at each other.

She gave a nervous laugh. "She thought we were a couple." She whispered.

I laughed. "Silly isn't it?"

We both gave a sigh.

I watched her pick up the spoon and scoop a small scoop of ice cream. I was about to reach for a spoon when I noticed that the waitress only gave us one spoon. I tried to get her attention but she completely ignored me.

Aikou smiled as she watched me and took a scoop. "Here." She said.

I looked at the spoon that she ate on. "But you used it." I said.

"Is there a problem with that? It's obvious that she'll ignore you until we call for the check." She said.

I was going to protest but she swiftly put the spoon in my mouth. I felt myself blush as I licked the ice cream off and with it Aikou's sweet taste.

She pulled it out of my mouth and sighed. "Look at that. You felt your saliva all over the spoon." She said.

I smiled and laughed nervously as my red cheeks grew redder than before. "Sorry about that." I said.

"No matter, you can have the next bite." She said while giving me the spoon.

I took the spoon and took another bite.

We both ate the Ice cream while giving small jokes and funny stories in our lives.

The more I looked at her smiling lips the more... what was it? The more I wanted to feel the warmth and softness of it. I mean with a smile that bright, who can resist it?

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded and she raised the hand for the waitress.

Once the waitress looked at her Aikou made a writing motion and the waitress nodded.

"So where else do you want to go? It's only 4 and I have to go back to work at 7." I said.

"I don't know, I'd like a nice peaceful walk." She said and pulled out her wallet.

She was about to put the money down when I quickly put my money for the check. She stopped and looked at me.

"The gentleman should always pay." I smiled and gave the waitress the money and check.

Aikou raised a brow as she put her wallet away. "Fine..." She said and we walked out of the restaurant. "How's business?" She asked.

"It's great! We got rockets working as you saw and we were accepted by the Thule Society." I said.

She eyes darkened. "The Thule Society?" She asked.

"Yeah, they wanted rockets so they gladly gave us a job to make the rockets for them. I don't know what they're using them for but as long as I make rockets I'm fine." I said.

She nodded and we continued our walk.

I felt like I just insulted Aikou. I was starting to worry when she didn't talk the whole time until 7. I walked her to the house and she turned to me. "Aikou... is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong Alphonse." She said and opened the door. She stepped in and almost closed the door on me until she stopped. "Just... Just promise me that you don't get too attached with the Thule Society." She whispered and slammed the door as much as she could with one foot. I heard the door lock from the other side and I frowned.

What was with Aikou and the Thule Society?

I walked towards the factory without noticing that Aikou watched me from her room window.


	10. Page 10

(Aikou's Pov)

I knocked on Alphonse's door and saw Ed open the door with his hair down.

"Hello, Aikou. What bring you here?" He asked while tying up his hair in a neat low pony tail.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and I walked inside. "How was yesterday? Alphonse didn't talk about what you did when he came home." Ed said.

"It was fine..." I said and turned. "I'm scared Ed." I said.

"Oh, there you go again afraid of getting it a relationship with Alp-" Ed sighed but I cut him off.

"He's working with the Thule Society." I quickly said.

"What?" Ed asked not understanding why I said that.

"He's working with the Thule Society. A few days ago I just talked with my father. He wasn't in Japan... He was here. He worked with the Thule Society and he was killed by them." I said.

"Wait. You really talked with your father?" Ed asked, not beliving that I talked with a spirit.

"He nearly gave me a heart attack when he came to my house. He told me everything that the Thule Society is doing. I believe your story." I said.

Ed frowned. "And you're scared that Alphonse will get hurt?" He asked.

"Not hurt, killed." I whispered.

Ed embraced me in a hug and I smiled. "I'm always here for you." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The door opened as if on cue and papers dropped to the ground.

Ed and I separated and looked at Alphonse. Alphonse glared at us and ran upstairs.

"Alphonse!" I ran after him and put my foot to block the door.

Alphonse narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you even here? Why do you keep coming in here without telling me? And tell me why are you with Ed?" He asked.

"I was-" I said but Alphonse just kicked my foot away and slammed the door on me. I looked at the door wide eyed and looked at the ground. I leaned on the door. "Alphonse..." I said.

"Go away." He said.

"Alphonse, just listen to me." I said.

"No! Get out of my house!" He yelled.

I walked off past Ed without a word.


	11. Page 11

_(Early in the morning the next day)_

I sat in a café stirring my hot cup of coffee. I sighed and looked at the sky. "Alphonse... If only you'll listen to me." I whispered. I took my notebook and started writing.

* * *

_(Few hours later)_

I read through six chapters of my story and put them down satisfied. I took my cup and looked to see it was empty. I packed up and placed some money on the table. I headed out the store with a quick, "I left the money on the table." I started to walk down the street and heard someone run up to me.

"Hey there! It's the young ink scribbler!" Hughes said and I smiled at him. "Why the sad smile?" He asked.

"It's too personal, Hughes. I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"I see. Oh look there's Alphonse and Edward!" Hughes said.

I saw Ed and Al walking towards the factory. Al didn't seem to be in a good mood but so was Ed until he saw me and Hughes.

He waved towards us and Al looked at Ed before his eyes landed on me.

I looked away and rushed back home.

_

* * *

_

(Later in the day)

Ding Dong

I opened the door to see Ed. "Hello Ed." I said.

"Hi, Aikou. Listen, you have to talk to Alphonse." Ed said.

I shook my head. "How can I if he's mad at me? I'm sorry but I'm waiting for him to listen to me." I said and tried to close the door.

Ed put his foot at the door and gave me a stern face. "Please Aikou. He needs you, just like you need him." He said.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but I need to sleep." I said. I closed the door and began to walk away when the door bell rang again. I sighed and headed for the door. "Ed!" I yelled and the door revealed Alphonse. I stood there shocked and he looked at the ground. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Aikou. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry for coming to your house uninvited." I said.

He smiled. "It's alright! I did say that you're always welcome in my house." He said.

I smiled and stepped aside. "Why don't you come in?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I have to get back. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and turned.

"Alphonse," I said and grabbed his arm.

He turned and I let go.

"Good night..." I said.

He smiled and leaned in.

I could feel myself stop breathing. I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips but he simply gave me a peck on the cheek.

He smiled. "Good night." He said and left.

I closed the door and took a deep breath.

* * *

_(Evening)_

I hid myself in my room staring out the window. I watched as Al and Ed passed my house.

Alphonse told Ed something and walked to my door.

I heard the door bell ring but I didn't move from my spot.

The door bell rang after a few minutes and Ed's voice came saying, "Maybe she isn't home."

"I guess..." Al said and silence took over my house again.

I watched as Al and Ed disappear from sight and close my eyes. "What is wrong with me?"


	12. Page 12

It was night and the door bell rang for the third time today.

I walked up to the door and paused. I slowly opened the door and saw Al.

"Hey, I stopped by earlier and I guess you weren't home." He said.

"I was walking around... Sorry." I lied.

"I understand." He looked away while I looked at the ground. "Want to go out tomorrow? For dinner? I have a day off so it would be great to spend some time with you, like the old days." Al said.

I hid myself more but gave a true happy smile. "That would be lovely." I said.

"I'll see you then." He smiled and slowly walked backwards.

I gasped as he lost his footing and fell to the ground in pain. I walked out and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

I gave him a hand and he took it. I pulled him up and he smiled with embarrassment. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

He nodded and walked away.

* * *

I opened the door when Al rang the door bell and he smiled at me. I wore a plain black dress with my hair straight down.

Al wore his usual clothes as though he seemed they were fit for a nice dinner tonight. "I regret for not dressing up." He said and held up his hand.

I took his hand and we began to walk to a restaurant.

After dinner we took a walk in a park and I hugged Al's right arm and smiled.

"Thanks for a great night." I said.

"Hold on, Ai, the night isn't over yet." Al whispered.

I looked at him. "And what do you have in store for this night?" I asked.

He dug into his pocket and gave me a velvet box.

I looked at it and he smiled. I slowly opened it and gasped at the beautiful necklace that lay in it. It seemed so expensive. I looked up at him. "Alphonse, I... I can't accept this, it must have cost-"

Alphonse pressed his finger against my lips and shook his head. "I hurt you for some reason. I don't know what, but I had to get this for you to make up for it. Yeah it seems too much, but I got it for you." He said. He reached to unhook my grandmother's necklace and placed it in the box. He then took the new necklace and hooked it around my neck. His fingers slid around my neck then to my cheeks. He smiled and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes listening to his steady heartbeat.

Alphonse then took my hand and kissed it.

My heart skipped a beat while my stomach did flips.

Alphonse kissed my up my arm and took my chin slowly. He leaned in for a kiss and I closed my eyes letting him take me.

Our lips touched softly and a warm feeling warmed our bodies.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and broke the kiss. "Thanks." I whispered.

Al smiled and we both leaned again for a second kiss.

It was a night to remember.

* * *

Alphonse walked me to my house and I turned to him. He took my lips with his again and I melted in his arms. "I love you." He whispered.

I buried my face against his chest and smiled. "I love you too." I whispered.

He let me go and I unlocked my door.

I stepped inside and before I closed it I looked at him. "Would you like to come inside?" I asked.

Alphonse smiled. "Sure." He said and stepped in.

I sighed as I placed my purse and keys on the table and Alphonse followed me to the living room. I sat down and he sat next to me.

He hugged me and I hugged back smiling. He looked at me and kissed me on the lips. "I love your smile." He said.

I laughed and kissed him.

We leaned on the couch and he rubbed his forehead against mine.

I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Good night Aikou." He said.

"Good night Alphonse." I said and we both fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Page 13

__

Ed's World

Alphonse shut the book and looked at the cover. He had read the whole auto-biography and closed his eyes. "Aikou Mitsuna," He whispered. He pocketed the book and headed out for Central.

_

* * *

_

Real World

I opened my eyes and saw Alphonse's face really close to mine. I blushed and slipped out from his grasp. I quietly went to my room to change into some comfortable clothes. I fixed my clothes and jumped when Al's arms wrapped around me.

"Morning, Aikou." Al yawned and snuggled into my neck.

I gave a giggle and reached to touch his cheek. "Good morning to you too." I said.

He kissed me on the lips and let me go. "I have to get to work. I'll see you later alright?" He asked.

I watched as he left and smiled. I began to write my stories not knowing the troubles that will occur tonight...

* * *

I was invited for dinner with Alphonse Ed, and Noah and I walked up to the door. I was about to knock when Alphonse came out angry.

He stopped at the sight of me and I looked at him worried. He sighed and ran past me.

I spotted his hand to see blood. I turned to see Ed on the stairs and Noah standing there. "Wh-what happened?" I asked.

Ed just stood up and pushed me aside to walk away.

Noah explained to me everything and we both walked inside. She turned to me smiling. "Alphonse told me you're a couple now." She said.

"Hmm?" I turned to her out of my small daze and nodded. "Yeah, last night." I said and went back to my daze.

* * *

It has been thirty minutes since the two boys left and Noah had disappeared.

I laid in Alphonse's bed taking his scent.

"Aikou, get up now and go to the Thule Society's base!"

I sat up and turned to my ghost father's form. "Father?" I asked.

"No time, go now!" He said and disappeared.

I had to trust him so I ran out of the house and ran nonstop for the base. I opened the doors and looked around. "Father why did you bring me here?" I whispered. I spotted my father's figure and he turned to a hall way. I followed him and every step I took made me worry.

"Stop! Who are you?" A guard came and aimed a gun at me.

I froze and he shot. I jumped away and slammed my heels at his hand. He dropped his gun and I caught it. I slammed the gun at his head and he was knocked out. I again followed my dad and he slowed to run next to me.

"It's Alphonse, he's in trouble, just follow this hallway until you see a door." He said and disappeared. I continued running and stumbled as I felt a rocket. I continued running and I reached a door. I opened the door to see Alphonse next to a machine. "Al-" I began to say his name but I froze when I gunshot fired striking Alphonse on the back. I gasped. "ALPHONSE!" I cried. I ran for him and saw a man aim for me. I hesitated but raised the gun.

We both fired at the same time but the bullets bounced off each other.

I shot again and killed him. I grabbed Alphonse and shook him. "Alphonse!" I cried.

He smiled at me. "I'm sorry Aikou; I finally understand why you were hurt when I told you that the Thule Society hired us." He said slowly.

I hugged him and tears fell down my cheeks. "Alphonse, don't leave me... I... I can't live without you." I said and grabbed the gun.

Alphonse's hand grabbed mine and I looked at him. "No, don't die for me. Just live." He whispered.

"But..." I whispered. I dropped the gun and squeezed his hand.

Noah came and stopped to see me and Alphonse.

We paid no attention to her.

"Aikou, don't cry. We'll talk to each other all the time." He whispered.

"But you won't be with me." I whispered back.

"But as long as we see each other that is enough right? Besides, I don't have enough time if I have this disease with me." He said.

I gave a sob and leaned in for a kiss.

He weakly kissed back and fell limp.

I hugged his body tighter and gave a scream. I laid down and hugged his corpse while crying.

Noah didn't dare to move.

* * *

Soon police came and Noah told them not to disturb me and then Ed came in a rocket.

I wiped my tears and looked up at him. I grabbed the gun and ran towards him.

He froze as I hugged him and rose the gun the shoot a thing that was about to attack Ed. Ed turned and stared at the dying figure in shock.

The dying figure was Dietlinde Eckhart.

Ed caught me as I cried again.

I dropped the gun and fell limp.


	14. Page 14

I woke up to see sunlight.

"You're awake." Ed said.

I turned to see him and noticed I was in a hospital. "What..." I turned my head to see a boy with brown long hair with brown eyes.

He wore a red coat and under it were a black shirt, jacket, and pants. He wore a happy smile and opened his mouth. "It's nice to meet you Aikou." He said.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked sitting up.

"Ai, meet my younger brother, Alphonse." He said.

I gasped and turned Ed. "Alphonse... he's..." I said.

Ed frowned. "I saw, Aikou. He's gone." He said.

I covered my face and cried. "Alphonse..." I whispered.

"Hey, I know how you feel." The Al said.

I looked at him.

"I'm sure Ed told you. I cared about someone a lot too. And she died of a disease." Al blushed. "She died from a disease." He said.

I closed my eyes and smiled at him. "She's happy that you're back into your real body, Alphonse." I said.

He looked at me confused.

Ed and I just smiled at him.

* * *

I set a bouquet of flowers at Alphonse's grave and smiled at his ghost form. "Thank you for everything Alphonse. I'll never forget you." I said. I reached into my purse and placed a book next to the flowers.

"What's that?" Alphonse's ghost figure asked me.

"The book that's not to be published. I'm sure you'll like it a lot." I said looking at him.

He smiled. "The Lady and her Armor?" He asked.

I stared at him wide eyed. "How did you know?" I asked.

He laced his fingers behind his head and smiled. "I read the title while you were sleeping." He said. He sat on his grave stone while I stared at him. "So you and Al are settling alright, right?" He asked.

I looked at the ground. "Y-yeah. He's a lot like you. Loving stray cats and being kind. I remind him of the girl he used to love, Aikou Mitsuna." I said.

He nodded. "I'm happy for you two." He said.

I smiled back.

"Ai, ready to go?" Al asked.

I turned to him and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said to the ghost Alphonse.

Alphonse waved as I ran off.


End file.
